


Not Afraid

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leoben wasn't afraid anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets.
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. I really dig this moment, at the end of _Flesh And Bone_. There's so much that goes on, so much unsaid.
> 
> Prompt: peace.

Leoben wasn't afraid anymore.

He stared at her, lost in her wide eyes and pale face, in the uncertainty that trembled on her lips.

Holding her gaze, he raised his hand, laying it flat against the cold glass. Waiting.

She looked away for a moment, and when she looked up at him again, there was something new in her eyes. Carefully, she hobbled closer.

Unsteadily, she raised her hand and placed it on the window, palm to palm, touching him without touching.

Even through the glass he could feel the connection between them, a swirling rush of _lovefearhatedestiny_, tangled, hopelessly knotted.

He looked at her, but _saw_ so much more.

He saw a brightly lit apartment and a tiny blonde girl, a delicate weight in his arms. He saw blood, his blood, bright red and staining the carpet as he choked out his last breath. He saw her face, ecstatic, and felt her lean body under his. He saw a cold, burnt-out planet, hopelessness and despair on the faces around him.

All of these things and so much more.

It had happened before and would happen again. He could feel it in his soul.

He took one last look at her, trying to burn the image of her face into his heart, his mind.

Bowing his head, Leoben accepted this death, unafraid.

-fin-


End file.
